This invention relates to animal feed suspensions which are liquid feed supplements and which have a phosphorus content of at least 3 weight percent phosphorus, and a method for obtaining such feed supplements. More particularly, this invention relates to a liquid animal feed supplement that delivers high amounts of dietary phosphorus, remains a stable liquid suspension over a broad pH and temperature range, is effective for delivering nutrients such as protein, carbohydrates, vitamins, minerals and/or fat to the animal, and is particularly suited for swine.
Liquid feeds for domesticated animals, particularly ruminants such as beef and dairy cattle and sheep have been widely used commercially. These ruminant feeds typically use liquid phosphorous sources such as ammonium polyphosphate and phosphoric acid. Thixotropic liquid suspensions include undissolved solids such as calcium carbonate. However, liquid feeds have not been widely used for monogastric animals, such as swine, because in prior formulations, levels of minerals, particularly calcium and phosphorous, that could be included in stable liquid feeds were limited relative to nutrient levels required in the diet. Liquid feeds are advantageous in that they provide dust control and ease of handling. A stable liquid feed with a high phosphorus content capable of suspending insoluble minerals needed in the diets of most animals has heretofore not been available because a feed high in phosphorus has also been too viscous, or even solid within broad temperature and pH ranges. These broad ranges are often required for commercial liquid feeds and feed supplements. This is especially the case for feeds and feed supplements which are capable of suspending at least about 40 weight percent undissolved solids.